Time as your enemy, time as your friend
by Sarahhh93
Summary: **COMPLETE** "Sammy?" "I'm still awake Dean." He replied weakly, "We aren't getting out of here are we?" Dean sighed, and pulled at his ropes again this time they did not move. "We will, you watch those bitches are gonna pay." He lied. He knew too much time had gone by now, he knew there was little hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Two shot story of our favourite boys when they were younger! Sam (14) and Dean (18). I know they didn't know vampires existed until season one so kinda going off it a bit but not massively...I mean it **_**could **_**have happened...if vampires existed!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, bloody wish they were!**

**Shout out to moonlitshadowsofthehumansoul- she has some pretty awesome supernatural fics!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I really ****love reviews ****so please leave one, it only takes a minute!**

**Part one**

Their dad had been gone for over two weeks hunting a nest of vampires a few towns over. Time was going slow, both Sam and Dean getting annoyed with only themselves for company. Sam would go to school, come home, do his homework, eat food and bitch at Dean about their dad. Dean had just about had it and when Sam had done his routine moan about dad not caring about anything than the hunt in front of him Dean had snapped saying things he probably shouldn't have. He didn't mean them, Sam wasn't selfish and childish, in fact he was the complete opposite. He was grown up far more than most fourteen year olds his age but Dean was pissed off. Slamming the door he left Sam alone to go seek out the local bar, he had learnt on the first night he could get served there. He would apologise to Sam in the morning, tonight he was going to sit there wallowing in self pity.

He was only there an hour, two at tops. Wandering into the motel he noticed the lights were off and Sam was already asleep in his bed. Shrugging he fell into his bed and soon fell into a drunken sleep.

It was gone midnight when Dean awoke to a noise outside. At first his groggy, drunk mind did not register it but when he heard what sounded like lock picking he jumped up. It didn't seem right and as quietly as he could he grabbed his gun that was under the pillow. With a quick look to his sleeping sibling Dean stood up moving silently towards the door. However, he did not make it before it swung open and three large men entered all wearing the same bloodlust expression.

_Protect Sammy! _The voice shouting at him Dean aimed his gun and fired. Like his dad always said, shoot first ask questions later. He shot one of them in the heart and starred expectantly for him to fall to the floor dead. It did not however and kept approaching on him. Starring wide eyed Dean froze unsure what to do now before jumping into a fighting stance preparing himself to fight.

Hearing the noise from the gunshot Sam was at his brothers side in an instance holding a knife he kept near his bed. The two stood back to back as their attackers approached. The man Dean had shot advanced on him forcing Dean to throw a punch desperately trying to slow him down although unsure how. _Protect Sammy!_ Within a second the man had Dean around the throat leaving him gagging for air and completely vulnerable to whatever that man wanted to do.

Pulling him harshly he turned to the younger boy who was putting up a good fight with the other two men. Dean was proud, he had taught him well. He could have won that fight, or at the very least leave alive which was more than Dean could say right now, but hey alcohol was pumping through his system!

"Stop." Sam spun, quickly grabbing Dean's gun and aiming at the man holding Dean captive. "You pull that trigger boy and I'll kill him." To emphasise his point he pulled at Dean's throat completely cutting off his air for thirty seconds. "Drop the gun."

Sam froze, calculating every possible option. There was none. He starred at Dean for a moment, the message there clear. _Don't you dare surrender. You get the hell outa here even if I don't you understand me? _Sam half smiled back he understood him perfectly but he wasn't that smart. Putting his hands up in a way of surrender he placed the gun and knife on the floor slowly and tensed as the two men jumped on him forcing him to the ground. He felt his arms being pulled roughly behind him and tied painfully tightly. His eyes searching desperately for his brother, they caught eyes for a second before a gag was placed in his mouth stopping any speech. Just before the bag was placed over his head he saw the second set of teeth extend. _Vampires! _They were so fucked! And then all he saw then was darkness.

Harshly being pulled to his feet he allowed the men to pull him out of the room now completely in their control. The cold air hit him quickly but it wasn't long until he was pushed into what he thought was a van. Inside he was tied to something again limiting his movements even more. A body was pushed next to him and with the warmth of it he knew it was Dean. He must have known too and silently moved closer feeling the warmth of his little brother. It was something that they would never mention, a quiet way of saying _you're not alone, I'll look out for you._

They drove for no more than half an hour, they were off the main road Dean knew that due to the twists and turns and the little noise that he could hear. _How the hell could I have allowed this to happen?_ It made him angry. He had failed in his number one goal, he had failed to protect his brother.

The van came to a stop and hearing Sam inhale sharply Dean cringed in sympathy wanting to comfort his sibling in any way he can. He couldn't even speak with the gag in his mouth. _Damn it! _

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him impatiently from the van, with the bag still over his head he had to rely on his captures to guide him. He was placed on a chair and felt ropes bound him to it before finally the hood and gag was taken off and he was able to see where they were. He looked around determined to find his brother and relaxed slightly seeing him tied to a chair about ten meters away. Watching as the hood was placed off his brother he saw the trickle of blood from his nose and tensed against his bonds. How dare they touch his brother!

Dean caught Sam's eye and forced a reassuring smile before turning to the group gathering around them.

"Don't stare too much your eyes might pop out of your head!" Dean remarked.

The one he shot-the leader?- smirked as he walked forward and punched the boy in the face grinning as he grimaced. "Watch your mouth boy." He watched as he frowned.

"So what?" Dean continued ignoring the throbbing and trickle of blood, "You come grab us in the middle of the night, tie us up and then remark on what I say?"

He waited expecting another hint but it didn't come, the man just raised his eyebrows, his arms folded in front of him. Finally deciding on something the man walked over to Sam who until now had sat quietly trying to keep his emotions in check. Testing a theory the man lifted his hand pulling Sam's hair making his neck exposed. Sam gasped from fear or pain of his hair being pulled the vampire did not care.

"Let go of him you son of a bitch." Dean growled, "You touch him and I swear to God-"

"You'll what?" The vampire had let go of Sam and turned back to the cocky boy, "What exactly will you do." He starred as Dean who starred with dagger eyes back at him. He had found this man's biggest weakness-his little brother. Ooh this is going to be fun! "Nothing! You will do nothing!" The man laughed before turning his back on the man and in one fluid motion took hold of Sam exposing his neck and sinking his teeth into his neck. The younger boy screamed and the vampire did nothing to stop him allowing his screams to reach his older brother.

All too soon he moved away, feeling somewhat small and turned to the other brother and grinned. "Here's how it's going to be. Your daddy killed my kids and so I'm gonna kill his. I'm going to drain yours and his blood and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Kill me fine, but let Sam go." Dean bargained, he was desperate now.

"No." Sam exclaimed and Dean turned to him his eyes evaluating how badly the vampire had hurt him. The wound at his neck was still bleeding, but rarely, and Dean could tell that the vampire hadn't taken too much blood.

"No indeed." The vampire stated, "Your protectiveness of your brother makes this game all so much fun. You will watch him die before you do." He grinned again and turned on his heels walked out of the small room with the group following him turning the lights off as they went leaving them in darkness.

"Sammy?" Dean asked just making out the silhouette of his brother slumped against his chair.

"I'm okay Dean." He whispered back.

Feeling the need to reassure him Dean continued, "Dad will come and get us. Just you watch we'll be out of here within a day-two at the most." Sam remained silent, "Sam?"

"Yeah I heard you." His voice was weak. From pain or fear?

"Well answer me dude, it's the only way I know you're okay." Dean was panicking, he didn't know if their dad was coming. Their dad was miles away, he wouldn't even know they were gone. How the hell was he going to get them out of here?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm good." Dean lied, he was far from 'good.'

_What the hell were they going to do?!_

TBC...

**A/N: What you guys think? More coming soon with lots of hurt Sam and hurt Dean!**

**Don't forget I LOVE reviews so please leave one! I'll try and upload soon as well as my other story, **_**Angels, Demons and Humans. **_**(If you haven't you should go check that out too) :D **__**I may be more tempted to update sooner with more reviews *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this two shot has turned into a three shot! Sorry guys...I was just enjoying writing it and I had more to tell so makes sense to add another chapter! (I won't keep you waiting as long for the next one I promise...it will be up by tomorrow...Hopefully!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They make me happy!**

**Disclaimer...still not mine! **

**If you guys haven't already go check out moonlitshadowsofthehumansoul she has some awesome fanfics! Also ****merlin9584**** has a new fanfic out which is awesome! Go look!**

**Don't forget how much I love the reviews, so ****please ****leave one it only takes a second to press the review button!**

**Part two**

Time went by how much Dean did not know. It could have been hours or days, the constant darkness left little imagination of how much time had actually gone. He had suggested Sam got some sleep while he could, he knew he wasn't sleeping but at least he was resting as much as he could whilst tied to a chair. Dean stayed vigilant pulling uselessly at his bonds, he could not move the vampires had made sure of that. Needing a way out of here his mind ran every single possibility trying desperately to save his brother before it was too late.

Hearing Sam groan he turned to his direction, "You okay there?"

"Yeah." Sammy mumbled back.

There was a bang and then the lights flashed on blinding Dean momentarily as he got used to seeing again. Squinting in the new light he turned towards the approaching men and frowned, he did _not _want to see them. The cocky leader the one he had shot walked up to Dean with a look that sent shivers through the Winchester's body.

"How are you today?" The vampire asked leaning so close Dean could smell the blood on his mouth.

"Go fuck yourself." Dean growled unconsciously moving backwards, away from him-away from the threat of danger.

The man raised his eyebrows but did not say a word about his rudeness. Like before he turned to the youngest of the boys pulling at his hair harshly forcing him to expose his throat. Allowing the second set of teeth to expand he bit down harshly into the boys neck, his firm hands stopping him from moving away. He drank longer this time, allowing the blood to run freely down his throat. _There was nothing like the feeling of warm blood pumping around his body._ Feeling the boy go slack against him he regrettably withdrew, he didn't want him dead-not yet anyway.

Inhaling he stepped back and couldn't help but smile at the unconscious boy tied in front of him. He turned to face the other who had a face of pure venom.

"I'm going to kill you, you sick son of a bitch." He growled his voice roar as if he had been shouting all day.

The vampire chuckled and deciding he was still hungry walked over to the oldest and looking him in the eye forced him to expose his neck and bit down. Dean did not scream he did nothing knowing there was no escape. He would not give this monster the satisfaction of letting him think he had won.

All too soon the vampire pulled back wiping the blood away from his mouth before walking to the door. Just before he turned the lights out he turned back to the oldest who had paled dramatically within the last minute. "For future meetings, call me Callum. Not names you have come up with to insult me with." And with that he turned the lights off and left.

Ignoring the spinning room Dean turned to his brother seeing his slumped figure as a silhouette. "Sammy?" He asked desperately hoping for a response, "Sam you okay?" Nothing but dead silence.

"Damnit." He growled and began desperately pulling at his wrists trying to loosen them. Ignoring the pain it was causing Dean continued for hours, he was sure there was blood dripping from his wrists.

Sam groaned the first thing he became aware of was the pain at his neck, a pain that stretched throughout his body and no matter how he moved the pain would not ease. His entire body ached. Opening his eyes a wave of dizziness hit him immediately forcing him to close his eyes in the hope to end it.

"Sam you awake?" Dean voice was desperate.

"Y-yeah." He groaned. His stomach gurgled and for the first time since he got here he realised he was starving, more than that he would kill for just a drop of water. Keeping his eyes closed he allowed unconsciousness to take him again, a place where he felt safe, he wasn't in pain or hungry or thirsty.

"Sam?" Dean's voice pulling him back to this hell. "Sam you need to stay awake man, just stay awake."

Sam's voice was slurred, "I'm so tired Dean."

"I know kiddo, I know. Just stay awake and talk to me for a bit okay?" Dean pulled at the ropes again and jumped a little when they moved slightly. Maybe there was hope here after all!

"And cold." Dean could see him shaking from here and swore under his breath, his voice too quiet for Sam to here. He could not allow his brother to see how panicked he was.

Keeping his voice calm and neutral Dean explained, "That's the blood loss man, trust me this room's boiling. Just try and relax okay kiddo?" Sam didn't reply but from his position he could see Sam was trying to listen to his brother.

"Hang on Sammy." Dean muttered, "I'll get us out of here you watch." Even though it was irrational, that their father had no way of knowing they were here Dean could not help but feel betrayed at his disappearance. He should be here, he should be here protecting Sam. He should not miles away fighting god knows what!

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

More time past, Dean had no clue how much time had gone. The only conclusion he could draw was it was a while due to his hunger and thirst reaching high levels. As a hunter he was used to a little discomfort, of not eating for a day or more when needs must. But this was putting a strain on him, he was suffering and the blood loss does not help, he dreaded to think of how Sam was feeling. Sam had been quiet, too quiet. He was still conscious Dean knew that by the constant pestering he gave him.

"Sammy?"

"I'm still awake Dean." He replied weakly, "We aren't getting out of here are we?"

Dean sighed, and pulled at his ropes again this time they did not move. "We will, you watch those bitches are gonna pay." He lied. He knew too much time had gone by now he knew there was little hope.

"Dean you don't need to-" Sam cut off as soon as he heard banging from the outside of the door. For a single moment he allowed his heart to flicker in hope that it may be dad but as soon as the door opened and the light flickered on his heart sank.

He tensed in his chair before blinking rapidly as the lights were switched on. Biting his lip he turned desperately to his big brother, both unhappily aware of what was going to happen next.

In the light Dean could properly examine his little brother, god he looked bad. He was pale, pale enough he could be a ghost. Dark circles were under his eyes, and blood covered the entirety of his throat. He looked ill-weak. _Those monsters are gonna pay!_ Shaking in anger and trepidation Dean pulled viciously at his ropes, this time they _would_ come off there was not another option.

The vampire Callum grinned at the wide eyed boy in front of him. The last few days had been fun but now it was time to end it. Time for the ultimate pay back. The time for talking was over and without even looking at the older boy he pulled at the youngest exposing his neck, noticing how weak he was this time compared to the past. It was like he no longer cared whether he lived or died.

Sam glanced at the vampire noticing something was different, there was a determination in him this time. Play time was over. This would be it, Sam was going to die. He was unsure of what shocked him more, the thought of death or the thought he was okay with it. He just wanted out, he wanted to not be in pain and if that meant death then that was okay. He just hoped the vampire would make it quick.

Sam kept his eyes open, he knew this would be his last few minutes alive and he accepted that. He was too weak to care anymore. Desperately he searched for his brother wanting to see him one last time and smiled slightly when their eyes locked. Dean looked desperate, his anger seeping out of him as he pulled drastically at the ropes binding him. Sam's smile became a whimper as the vampire set his teeth in him, he no longer had the energy to scream and so submitted to the death that was inevitable.

TBC...

**A/N: Ooh dramatic ending...wonder what will happen hehe! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget how much I love the reviews! It really only takes you guys a second to say what you thought! And it makes me feel happy and makes me get better as a writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised here is the last part! Thanks again for all the support either by reviews or follows or favourites!**

**Disclaimer: They still aren't mine!**

**Please ****leave a review they do make me happy! **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Part three**

Dean pulled at his bonds ignoring the sharp pain that ran up his arm. _Protect Sammy. _He would _not _fail on that, not today, not ever! Blind desperation poured through his veins he would not watch his brother die! His eyes did not leave Sam, he watched as Sam became slack in the chair his eyes closing never to open them again. He would not lose his brother that was not an option! Damn these ropes, they will not stop him! He would rather die trying.

There was a bang as the door was thrown open and Dean and the vampire turned towards it. Dean had never been so relieved to see his father as that minute. Watching he saw as his father charged, a face of bloodlust just like the vampire towards him his machete held in two hands in front of him. The vampire let go of the limp body and turned with a grin on his face as he took up a fighting stance preparing himself for what will come.

Still pulling at his bonds Dean was determined to get free. Finally after days of trying one came free and Dean wasted no time in pulling at the other ropes that kept him in place. He will kill that bastard for everything! Rapidly Dean jumped off ignoring the light-headedness that came with this, he pushed on running to help his dad kill the vampire.

The two worked in perfect sync knowing each other's moves before they had even moved a millimetre. The vampire grinned not sensing any danger. This was even better! He would kill all the Winchesters for what their father had done to his family. With his second set of teeth still exposed he snarled and jumped at Dean. The boy expected it though and side stepped before throwing a punch that made Callum step back or else risk falling.

"I told you I'd kill you you bastard!" The boy growled, he was beyond angry.

The vampire snarled again exposing his teeth before jumping again at Dean. Dean was weaker than usual, exhaustion and dehydration not helping. Feeling himself lose his balance he toppled to the floor the vampire not far behind. Keeping his hands up he used all his strength to stop the vampire ripping his throat out. And then the vampire was gone and Dean did not waste a second standing back up and running to his fathers' aid.

Working together they were able to overpower the vampire and with a final kick from Dean the vampire was thrown backwards into the wall where he toppled to the floor. Dean ran forward, in a complete rage he was going to make sure this monster suffered for everything he had done to Sam. He was going to pay!

Firm hands caught his shoulders pulling him back, Dean fought them for a moment before seeing the calloused hands of his father.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him." Dean growled trying to shrug his dad off.

"Son no." John replied, his breathing harsh, his eyes never leaving the monster who laid breathing and bloody on the floor.

John stepped in front of him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean screamed, "I'm gonna make him pay!"

"Sammy needs you. I'll take care of him." Dean stopped fighting and turned to his brother still unconscious and bound in the chair. "My car's outside, get him to there. I'll meet you there."

Finally he relaxed, realisation that his little brother needed him washed over Dean and nodding he ran to his brother's side. Relief washed over him as he saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Untying him Dean cringed in sympathy at the blue bruises similar to the ones he had that had formed over his wrists. Sam groaned in either pain or recognition Dean didn't know.

"Shh Sammy, you're okay. I told you I'd get you out of here kiddo." Dean whispered soothingly as he lifted his brother up and made towards the door. With a final look at his dad who was lifting the machete to behead the dick Dean left not wanting to see anymore.

Dean walked fast out of the house and into the dark night's sky holding Sam as he went. Sam whimpered in pain at the constant movement. "Sorry Sammy. We're nearly there."

Never being so grateful to see the impala, he awkwardly opened the back door and placed Sam as gently as he could across the back seat. Having to reassure himself he checked Sam's pulse again, it was there. Weak but there. Going to the boot he found an old rag and a blanket kept there for emergencies. _Well if this isn't an emergency I don't know what is._ Sam was shivering slightly and so he placed the blanket over him trying to preserve as much heat as he could. He placed the rag over Sam's bleeding wound on his neck and applied pressure.

Groaning again Sam tried moving away from the pain that was caused by Dean. "Sorry Sam." Dean whispered but did not let off on the pressure and placed a firm hand on his shoulders keeping him steady.

"Get in the car." His father's voice made him jump but nevertheless he followed his order and awkwardly pushed Sam a little so he could squeeze in next to him. As soon as the door closed his dad pushed on the gas and at a high speed they left. Seeing both boys shivering viciously he turned the heating up to full.

"How is he?" His dad's voice was more worried than he had ever heard him.

"He'll be okay." Dean replied still keeping the pressure at the unconscious boys neck

John nodded, "We can't take him to the hospital too many questions. I've got a motel about ten minutes drive."

Dean just nodded but did not reply. He did not have the energy, the adrenaline from the fight had left him. Keeping a hand on his brothers neck his head fell lazily against the window. They were out! They were safe! He allowed himself to drift into a state between sleep and consciousness.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

In what seemed like hours they arrived at the motel. Seeing how exhausted his eldest son was John gently reached for Sam and carrying him like he had when he was a baby led the way into the room thankful no one had seen them. He laid Sam on the bed gently wiping some hair from his face.

Dean sat on the bed next to him as he watched his father grab a bowl and some material to wipe away the dried blood on his neck.

He must be dead, but surely if he was it wouldn't hurt so much? Sam felt comfy-well comfier than he had the last few days anyway. Was he lying down? Yes he definitely must be dead! But there was pain at his neck, white hot pain-surely if he was dead he wouldn't feel any pain? Opening his eyes he saw the blurry picture of what looked like his dad and brother. Were they dead too? No...if they were surely Dean wouldn't look as bad as he did. Something hurt at his neck again and weakly he pulled a hand up to swat whatever it was away.

A stronger hand grabbed him before he could and opening his eyes he saw his brother more clearly this time. "Easy Sammy." He heard him say, "Dad's just cleaning you up a bit." Sam allowed his hand to flop back down to his side.

"We're out?" Sam asked his eyes closing.

"Yeah Sammy we're out." Dean replied coming into Sam's eyesight for a second before swaying and sat back against the wall until the light-headedness had past.

"So I'm not dead?"

"No you're not dead." John replied smiling at his youngest before getting up and getting a glass of water. Soon after water appeared in front of him and he felt firm arms pulling him up a bit making it easier for him to drink. Sam gulped greedily not caring if some of it poured down his face.

"Don't drink too much kiddo, you'll be sick." He dad whispered taking the glass out of his hands. And then a chocolate bar appeared in front of him.

"Eat this and then I promise I will leave you alone and let you sleep." His big brother whispered. Sam starred at him, he looked tired and there was blood at his neck too.

"I didn't know they fed off you too." He muttered his eyes threatening to fill up with water.

"It's nothing Sam, he barely took a bite." Dean replied soothingly and pushing the chocolate in front of him. "Eat."

Sam ate half of it slowly before handing it to Dean, "You look like you need some too." He muttered after observing Dean sway again.

Dean smiled, "Thanks Sam." He watched as his brother's eyes closed, "Sleep well."

John watched the encounter between the two boys and smiled sadly before turning to Dean. "You look like crap."

"I feel it." Dean admitted as he placed some of the chocolate in his mouth hoping the sugar would give him some energy he desperately needed.

"You wanna talk about it." His dad asked already knowing the answer.

Standing up Dean made his way to the bathroom grabbing a towel as he went before looking back at his dad, "Never."

John watched his son go and sighed not wanting to think what the pair of them had been through the last few days. Glancing at his sleeping son John wished there was something he could do to take the pain away from the both of them. He should never have left without checking in with them. The fear he had when he had walked back two days ago to find his boys nowhere to be found and the anxiousness of looking for them for over a day and a half with the clock constantly ticking.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Dean barely slept that night, he knew their father was up watching crappy TV but he couldn't bear to think that something else might come through the door and take them. When his dad wasn't looking he reached for his knife and placed it under his pillow something that would soon become a habit. He would never sleep without precaution under his pillow again. Feeling slightly more relaxed he finally accepted sleep in the early hours of the morning he was allowed a dreamless sleep. Sam however was not so lucky and Dean was soon awoken to the noise of Sam's screams.

Jumping up Dean frowned when he realised his father wasn't there, but he did not spare it another thought as he raced to Sam's bed.

"Sam, shh it's just a dream man." Dean soothed as he shook him awake.

Sam starred at him a moment before recognition hit him and he visibly relaxed his breathing coming back down to normal. Sam felt his eyes filling up with tears he was yet to cry and wiped them away harshly before his brother saw.

"It's okay." Dean replied studying his brother. He was still too pale for his liking, too weak. He didn't look like the confident fourteen year old he had been a few days ago, right now he could be five waking up from a nightmare_. If only he was having the same nightmares, ones when monsters were only a nightmare!_

Sam looked away from his brother but the tears continued to fall, it took a couple of minutes where Dean sat silently his hands still on his brothers' shoulders until Sam had his emotions back in order. Biting his lip he looked at his brother, "You know what scared me the most?"

"What?"

"I accepted death. I was okay with it, I even wanted to die." Sam looked away in fear of the tears coming back.

Dean sighed, no fourteen year old should ever have to think like that. "Sammy, we were in hell. Death seemed easier." He countered.

Sam nodded but said nothing he was tired. He knew he would be for a long time yet thanks to that blood sucker. Without knowing his eyes began closing as unconsciousness dragged him back into the darkness.

"You kept your promise." He mumbled and Dean turned questionably to him, "You said you would get us out of there. You said dad would come"

Dean smiled, "Believe me next time then bitch."

"I hope there's never a next time." He murmured before going completely relaxed as sleep took him.

"Me too Sammy, me too." Dean mumbled sadly and stood up this time thankful that dizziness did not take him as he made his way to his own bed where he too fell straight to sleep exhaustion giving him no other options. His last thought he wondered where his father had gotten too.

John returned a few hours later after telling Bobby that he could not take a hunt, him and his boys were going to need a few weeks to get over this. They would get over this, they're Winchester's at the end of the day. Smiling at his sleeping boys their dad placed their sugary breakfast on the side ready for them to eat later along with the coffee sachets he had managed to get hold of. Dean was going to love the next few weeks of being able to eat shitty processed food full of sugar without anyone moaning at him. Hell the way John was feeling right now the boys could have anything they wanted. He was just so thankful they were all going to be okay.

Time would heal the scars.

**A/N: So there we are... a happy ending **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**And ****pretty please leave a review****! It will only take you literally a second to say whether you like it or not! **


End file.
